


Peter Rumancek Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 16,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Peter Rumancek Imagines and short prompts consisting of smut, fluff and angst.





	1. Chapter 1

“Peter I need a favour.” You called as you climbed into the garden.  
“What is it?” He asked opening one eyes as you lent on the hammock.

“There’s a store in town that’s getting new stock in and I want some of the clothes.” You told him.  
“Well have you actually looked into this job because the last one nearly got us both arrested.” He chuckled when you stared off into the distance as you hummed. “Ok I’ll look into it just make sure you’re back here at dark.”  
Lynda came home to find Peter sat on the steps by the road and frowned, glanced at the road, and nodded. She knew you well enough, you wondered, you maybe stayed in one place a day or two but never longer than a week.

“She’ll be late.” She warned him and he chuckled.  
“I told her at dark, that isn’t a specific time.” He pointed out and she shook her head.  
“Need to put a tracker on that girl, I’ll see you both later, make sure she knows we have some food for her.” Lynda smiled and waved him off as he waited.  
“You didn’t say when I had to turn up, and I didn’t feel like it.” You sighed.

“Yeah, yeah, hop over the fence KittyKat and open the side door.” He boosted you over and you quickly opened the door.  
He slid through with the card he got earlier and swiped in, shooing you through so he could distract the guard with his “ID”.  
“You got ten minutes, chuck them out the window over there they should land by the car.” He pointed to the window where he’d insisted in parking the car.  
“Ok make sure you grab some good stuff to.” He hissed and went back to distracting people.  
By the time, you‘d both gotten out, you had almost been caught twice, but Peter seemed pretty pleased with what you found.

“All right let’s get this stuff home, by the way good job, better than the last time.” He winked at you as he pulled the car out of the carpark, stopping a few miles down the road so he could put the licence plates back on. “(Y/N)?”  
By the time, he’d gotten back in the car you’d vanished with what you needed, he was pretty sure you’d cut through the woods to where ever you were staying but he still turned back a little just in case.  
“You’re home, how did it go?” Lynda asked and Peter dumped what you’d left in the living room.

“She left before we got far.” Peter muttered and she hugged him in one sweeping motion.  
“She’ll come back when she’s hungry.” Lynda cooed before heading into the kitchen to fix dinner for Peter.  
“I guess but I just wish she’d hang around for a little longer, don’t you worry she’s going to get caught up in something?” Peter sighed.  
“She’s a smart girl, always lands on her feet.” Lynda smiled when he nodded.  
“I guess.” He grumbled and reached for the ashtray on the coffee table in front of him.


	2. Sharing is caring

“You’re going to fuck each other while I watch.” Roman muttered and broke the lazy silence that ha fallen over the room.  
“Excuse me?” You mumbled and looked him over closely to see if he was joking.  
“I want to watch him fuck you.” Roman repeated as he snaked an arm over your shoulder.

“You want me to have sex with your girlfriend, Roman… you know what I’m up for it.” Peter nodded and shrugged as they both looked at you.  
“Fine, he’s cute and you’re both insane so what the heck.” You mumbled as Roman smirked over at Peter.  
“Told you.” He muttered and lifted you over his shoulder as you squealed for him to let you down.

Roman dumped you on his bed and tugged your clothes off while Peter practically fell over trying to get undressed quick enough. Roman pinned you to the bed, kissing your roughly, as he waited for Peter to join you.  
“You better put on a show for me Princess.” Roman muttered as he planted a final kiss on you and sat in the armchair that sat in the corner of the room.

“You know you’re hot, right?” Peter asked as you pushed him onto his back, his hands skimming your sides.  
“I know… you’re not too bad for a werewolf.” You hummed as he gripped your hips and swore as you sank down on him without any warning.  
“Oh fuck, (Y/N) does it feel good to fuck Peter?” Roman grunted and when you glanced over he was jerking off in the same rhythm as you and Peter.  
“So, good Roman.” You mumbled.

Roman smirked as Peter moved your hands to his shoulders, bucking his hips up to meet yours, as you rode him. Your head fell back as you speed up the pace, Roman and Peter’s moans matched yours as the burn between your legs grew hotter.  
“(Y/N).” Roman moaned and you bit your bottom lip as your hips slowed and Peter had to take over as your orgasm slowly built. “Look at me (Y/N).” He ordered and your head lolled back so you could look at Roman as you high washed over you.  
“Shee-it (Y/N) … that was good.” Peter chuckled awkwardly as you slumped against his chest and Roman crawled into bed.  
“Yeah, she is, but she’s still mine.” Roman yawned and tugged you off Peter’s chest so he could spoon you.


	3. Are you leaving?

“I thought you weren’t talking to us.” You hummed as you met Roman outside the cinema he’d invited you to that afternoon.  
“What, no I’m talking to you.” He said as he walked over to you and led you inside.  
“But not Peter?” You asked curiously and Roman shook his head.  
“Nah, He’s been acting like an ass.” Roman mumbled and payed for everything as he let you pick the film.  
“He’s not an ass he just works super hard.” You mumbled and glared at the back of Roman’s head as he picked out some seats.  
“Well I’m more fun, so enjoy yourself.” He winked and when you glanced around you realised you were the only people in the viewing room.

**************************************************************************

“Thanks for the evening Roman.” You called as you slammed his car door shut, despite the mountain of goodies he’d given you.  
“It’s alright, you want to do it again some time just call.” He winked and watched you head into the trailer, glancing at the clock and grinning to himself, Peter would be back in a few minutes so he settled in and started pulling away just as Peter arrived. 

“Roman what’re you doing here?” Peter asked, frowning when he handed over your phone.  
“(Y/N) forgot this.” He smiled and revved the engine.  
“You were with (Y/N)?” Peter’s voice wavered and he glanced over to the trailer.  
“Yeah, you were busy so I took care of her and she liked it.” He pulled away leaving Peter staring after the car before he jogged down the steps.  
When he got inside he found you dancing around to music, wearing on of his shirts as you blasted two electric heaters.

“You know if you put more clothes on you’d be warm enough to have one heater.” Peter chuckled as you crinkled your nose and slid your hands under his jacked as your arms wrapped around his waist.  
“You’re home!” you said happily and he smiled. “Destiny says we have to have dinner at hers on Sunday.”  
“Ok, well I’m going to grab something then head to bed… got a late start tomorrow so I’m going to catch up on some sleep, coming?” he smiled and cocked his head as he headed over to the kitchen and stretched out his hand.

“To catch up on sleep?” You asked and hopped onto the counter.  
“We don’t have to sleep.” He mumbled as he shrugged and grabbed an apple, picking you up as he headed to the bedroom.  
“You better not leave that next to the bin.” You mumbled as you held it so he could take a bite and open the door.  
“No Ma’am.” He chuckled.

*************************************************************************

“So, you do anything fun last night?” Peter asked as you set a coffee in front of him and you smirked at him.  
“Besides you?” you asked and he laughed.

“Yeah I mean it must have been pretty boring I worked over time.” He mumbled and you shrugged.  
“I went to see Destiny and you showed me a few special moves.” You shimmied your hips and sat on the chair next to him. “Then on my way home I stopped to get some food and bumped into Roman… I think he was following me, he took me to see a movie and I convinced him to by a load of stuff and then I stole a couple of hundred bucks out his wallet.”

For a moment, Peter stared at you in utter awe. To look at you no one would think there were devious thoughts of any kind running around your head and sometimes it caught him off guard.  
“Ok yeah, that sounds like a fun day… always a fun time with Roman.” Peter glanced up when you hopped of your chair and climbed in his lap  
“Roman’s a boring rich kid with his head up his own ass.” You sighed and ran your hands through Peter’s hair. “I like my lone wolf better.” You murmured and bent down to kiss him.


	4. A day with you

“Hi Lynda.” You smiled when she stopped getting in the car and smiled back.  
“(Y/N), how are you?” Her smile lit up her face and you nodded.  
“I’m good, is Peter home?” You asked quickly.  
“Yeah he’s outside.” She waved and got in the car.

Peter was sat in the hammock, his arms moving, letting out soft grunts every now and then. You stooped to grab a pine cone and gently tossed it at him, for a moment he didn’t move, until he noticed you trying not to giggle and he jerked up.  
“(Y/N)!” He yelped and scrambled to the edge of the hammock. “What’re you doing?”  
“What were you doing?” you asked curiously.  
“Maybe I was thinking about you.” You both started laughing as he downed his beer and attempted to move on from the situation.  
“So you just lay in your hammock in the woods and think of me?” You teased and he shook his head.

“You telling me you’ve lived here all these years and never sat alone, peacefully in the woods?” Peter mused and beckoned you forwards when you shook your head.  
He lifted you onto the hammock with him, and arm around your waist to stop you falling, while he let your body lay against his. The two of you lay in silence, Peter’s hand slowly rubbing up and down your back, moving its way down to your thigh with each stroke.  
“I like it here.” You mumbled.

“It’s peaceful.” Peter mused and you nodded in agreement.  
“Peter?” You hummed when his hand slid under the skirt of your dress and two fingers moved between your thighs.  
“I told you I was thinking about you.” He winked making you laugh.  
He shifted so he could watch you as he rubbed you through your panties, the soft noises you made jolting straight through him, your body arching and he kissed you softly. Once he decided he’d teased you enough he pushed your panties to the side and pushed his middle fingers into you.

The hammock swayed as he rolled over to pull you closer, nibbling down your neck, as his fingers continued an even pace. He stopped when you began to breath heavily, pulling your underwear off and rolling so you were straddling him.  
“You’re going to want to hold on or we’ll fall off.” He chuckled as he lifted you to sink down on him.  
Peter’s hands gripped your thighs, steadying you as you rode him, the rock of the hammock making it easy to keep a quick pace. He grunted softly with each movement and began rubbing circles into your thighs with his thumbs.

His feet hit the floor as he moved to sit up and kiss your neck, pulling your closer to him, your arms winding around his neck. You began exchanging sloppy kisses as a burn built between your hips, swirling and building until your hands were gripping onto his shoulders.  
“Is this what you were thinking about Peter?” You asked as your body clenched around him.

“Oh god… yes” Peter gasped as his arms pulled you impossibly close.  
He muffled your final moan with a kiss, gripping your hips and moving you, taking over when you flopped your head against him. He held you up as you came undone, whimpering and gasping, the sight alone would have been enough but your body dragged his own high from him with a deep grunt.  
Peter lay down with you against his chest, his hands resting on the base of your back, perfectly content to spend the rest of the lay laying the hammock with you.


	5. Chapter 5

“Roman get your lazy ass up!” You yelled.  
Your twin glanced at you before closing his eyes again, moving and offering for you to join him in his huge bed but you opted to bouncing on it and joggling him off the mattress and into the floor.  
“I hate you so much.” Roman growled out.

“Well if you weren’t so boring I wouldn’t bug you… come on, I want to make the snobby twins self-conscious and Peter’s too nice to do it with me.” You pouted at your brother who chuckled and your deviousness.  
“Mom’s out all day so I’m not getting out of bed for the next twelve hours.” Roman told you as he climbed back in and you huffed out of his room. “Tell Shelly to text if she wants something!”  
“Roman she is literally upstairs.” You sighed and skipped back into his room.  
“You’re my sister and I love you, but only as much as I can without moving from here.” He smiled and flipped to his front, waving his hand to shoo you out of his room.

******************************************************

 

“Well if it is the loveliest Godfrey, to what do I owe the pleasure.” Peter smirked nervously.  
“Roman’s being boring and sleeping so I thought I’d visit.” You Smiled and sat on his lap.  
“Well I wasn’t planning on anything more interesting than him, I’m sleeping out here in the sun and drinking beer.” He wiggled the beer bottle to prove his point.

“You want to take me shopping, I have Roman’s account cards.” You held them up and grinned.  
“Why don’t you have yours?” He asked you as he jumped up and grabbed his jacket from the garden table.  
“First Shelly’s taken them and second Dad’s will was set up so I’ll basically be living like we do with Mom just with Roman instead when I’m older so… pre-revenge.” You smiled.  
“Well let’s go… I don’t have the car, want a piggy back?” He asked and you nodded.

************************************************************

“Why’re you ignoring my calls?” Roman asked, making Peter jump.  
“You called me?” He asked and glanced at his phone. “Didn’t notice.”  
“What’s with all the bags… are you hanging out with my sister?” Roman grumbled and glared at you when you skipped out in a tiny dress, asking Peter what he thought.

“Why are you here it a me day Roman, don’t spoil my fun.” You huffed and dropped into Peter’s lap.  
“Stop pouting at him he’s my friend.” Roman glowered and crossed his arms as he waited for you to snap back.  
“It’s cool, I’m good here I have a nice view and I snuck in some beers.” Peter chuckled and handed one too Roman.  
“Aw yay thanks Peter.” You gushed happily and kissed his cheek, jumping up and hurrying to the changing room, completely missing the dopy look on Peter’s face.  
“Keep looking at my sister like that and I’ll have Pryce neuter you.” Roman huffed.

“Why she’s cute.” Peter hummed.  
“Because it’s my sister.” Roman huffed.  
“If I date your sister you’ll spend less time with her and we’d be able to hang out without her bugging you because she’d be all cutie with me.” Peter said quickly.  
“(Y/N) you’re going out with Peter.” Roman yelled.  
“Ok!” You yelled back and Roman couldn’t help but chuckle when Peter’s mouth hung open.  
“I’ve been trying for months to hint that I like her!” Peter mumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

You hurried out of the class room and down to the stair case that you’d adopted as your hiding place, the only other person who used it was Roman Godfrey and he never payed any attention to you, other than offering you something to smoke.  
As soon as you reached the cool hiding place you burst into tears, breath coming out in rapid puffs as you attempt to keep calm had you over thinking and panicking more. A hand settled on your shoulder and you jumped, heart pounding as you looked up to see the new boy frowning at you.  
“Hey. Are you ok?” He asked quietly, crouching down next to you when you shuffled away from him. “It’s ok just breath in and out.”  
“Hey Peter are you in…” Roman frowned when he saw Peter crouched next to you, making jokes and trying to get you to stop looking at him like he’d scared the life out of you.

If he was honest Roman was quite fond of you, always friendly and despite never taking anything he offered you, you’d never told anyone what he did. Occasionally he’d chat with you, his seat on the top step allowing him to watch you read or doodle without invading you space.  
“(Y/N), you alright?” He asked, stopping next to Peter.  
“Go away!” You gasped out.  
“We’re just trying to help you.” Peter assured you, ignoring Roman’s attempt to tug him away from you.

“You’re to close Peter.” Roman grunted, pushing the werewolf back and sitting a few steps behind you. “You know they don’t know anything about you (Y/N).”  
“I know.” You muttered back to Roman.  
“What’d they do this time?” Roman hummed.  
“I’m not as pretty as the twins.” You mumbled and both boys scoffed.

“If they’re so pretty how come I don’t like hanging round with them?” Roman asked, winking at Peter when he managed to distract you.  
“You don’t like anyone.” You pointed out.  
“What, I like Shelly.” Roman grinned when you laughed.  
“She’s your sister that doesn’t count.” Peter mumbled. “You literally have no friends.”

“(Y/N) we’re friends right?” Roman waited for you to answer but you just fidgeted nervously unsure what to say and the anxiety kicked back in.  
“Hey wait if this jerk gets to be your friend I want to be yours to.” Peter complained.  
They continued to bicker, occasionally making sure that you laughed at their jokes and soon you scooted a few step up to join them, your mind completely empty of anything that made your pulse race and your head spin.

“Thank you.” You mumbled when the bell rang.  
“You’re welcome… hey if you want to skip gym we’ll be here.” Roman hummed.  
“I have English first, don’t you guys have the same class.” You asked curiously.  
“Yeah but we went yesterday.” Roman shrugged.  
“Ok… I guess I’ll see you later.” You smiled and waved at them.


	7. Chapter 7

The day in the stairwell had you slowly roped into the boy’s lives, werewolves, Upirs and Vargulfs became your daily issues. You even moved in with Destiny when the part of Hemlock you were living in got a little too rough for everyone’s likening.

“Peter?” Destiny called out and the boy groaned from his spot on the sofa. “Wasn’t (Y/N) supposed to be at work an hour ago?”  
When Peter looked up he found Destiny stood on a chair so she could look out of the window. He got up and lifted her out of the way, frowning when he saw you sat in the car with your knuckles clenched on the steering wheel.  
“I guess I’ll go see what’s wrong.” Peter mumbled.

*************************************

“(Y/N)?” Peter asked as he lent on the car.

“Hi!” You squeaked out through a haggard breath.  
“You gonna let me in?” He chuckled and you shook your head, still breathing heavily and the car seemed to shrink around you. “It’s ok (Y/N) … I can call Roman and he can talk to you if you like.”  
You didn’t answer, in fact everything around you seemed close and far away all at once. When Peter tapped on the window again it sounded like an echo and you didn’t move. The first sign of movement Peter saw was you jumping when Roman hopped into the back and Peter took the seat next to you.  
“So why’re you panicking this time?” Roman asked.

“I don’t know ok, just everything ever.” You said and Peter chuckled.  
“Good reason to panic I guess.” He smiled and slowly prised your hands of the steering wheel. “If it’s the people at work you don’t have to go in today.”  
“But if I don’t I can’t help pay for stuff and then we’ll have nowhere to live and nothing to eat and then I’ll have to get another job to make up for it so I might as well go to work even though the people there are awful and make me have panic attacks and…” You stopped when Peter slapped a hand over you mouth.  
“Breath.” He hummed and let you go.

“You shouldn’t let people push you around.” Roman offered as advice and you frowned at him in the mirror.  
“It’s not like I mean to it’s just…” You trailed off and sighed.  
“Get a new job.” Roman muttered.  
“Roman believe it or not but it’s pretty hard for us normal people to get jobs.” Peter chuckled.

“Maybe he’s right.” You mumbled and glanced nervously at Peter.  
“We don’t want you to do something you don’t want to do (Y/N).” Peter gripped your hand and you smiled.  
“Thanks.” You mumbled.  
“We’re here for you.” Peter promised and glared at Roman until he agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

Peter sighed as you Stormed into the trailer and slammed the door in his face, smiling politely at Lynda, before heading to the tiny room next to Peter’s. When Peter stormed in he threw his hands up in the air and pointed after you as if he expected Lynda to get involved.  
“I don’t want to know.” Lynda chuckled.

“She’s impossible.” Peter sighed.  
“Come and eat.” Lynda sighed when you hurried into the kitchen to get a drink and quickly took the seat Peter was about to sit in.  
“You see… see she does this on purpose!” Peter hissed.  
“There are three other chairs.” You hummed and stuck your tongue out at him as Lynda passed you your dinner.  
He glowered as he took the corner chair and accepted his own food while focusing on the TV.


	9. Chapter 9

“Peter why are we at this store?” Roman complained as Peter dragged him through the cheapest tore in Hemlock Grove.  
“Because (Y/N) want’s something from here.” The werewolf sighed.  
“Yeah well she could have asked us to go to a decent store.” Roman complained.  
“Shut up Roman.” Peter chuckled.

Half an hour later you were all sat in Roman’s living room, the Upir lounged across your lap while your feet stretched behind Peter’s head and over the back of the sofa. You were starting to fall asleep when Roman’s hand slapped against your thigh and he grinned at you with a devious glint in his eyes.  
“You know you owe us a favour.” Roman looked behind you at Peter who chuckled, seeing where Roman’s mind was heading.  
“Really all you did was…” You began to complain but Peter tutted.

“Drove across town in the middle of a thunderstorm, kitted out Roman’s house so we can all crash here and picked you up from Destiny’s when you couldn’t be asked to walk home or get the bus.” Peter hummed.  
“Ok fine you can have one favour.” You sighed.  
“Good that’s all we need.” Roman hummed as he flipped over and grabbed your legs, pulling them either side of his head.  
“Roman!” You squealed as he pulled your pyjama shorts out of his way and sucked onto your clit.

Peter smirked when your hips rolled and kissed your neck, unbuttoning your short and pulling off your shoulders, groaning when you let his hands wander up your body to cup your breasts.  
They continued slowly teasing, touching, licking a kissing your skin until you thought you might explode with pleasure. You barely acknowledged Peter sliding off the sofa to strip himself down or Roman doing the same once Peter had returned to take over his position between your legs. 

Peter tugged your shorts to one side as he pulled you into his lap and wrapped your legs around his waist, sitting at the edge of the sofa while Roman watched, his lip tugged between his teeth. Your whole body relaxed and rocked backwards as Peter slide into you, the feeling of slowly being stretched making your eyes rolled, tempting Peter to lean down and kiss you.

“My turn.” Roman grunted once he decided he’d waited long enough.  
He didn’t even bother to lift you of Peter’s lap, roughly thrusting into you as Peter rested his forehead against yours, holding your waist and moving you against Roman. Both boys groaned as you came hard, clenching around Roman and gripping onto Peter.

Once your head stopped spinning you realised Peter was waiting for you to be able to focus on him, Roman bit into your shoulder as Peter thrusted into you, softer that Roman had but still rough enough to have your moaning loudly.  
“I should owe you guys more favours.” You whimper as you collapse against Peter, Roman’s deep chuckle rumbling against your shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

Peter sighed when he headed down the steps to the trailer and found a note taped to the door telling him you’d been picked up by Andreas. It took him half an hour to get to Destiny’s where he found you curled on her sofa listening to Andreas talk to the rest of the people in the room, most of them werewolves, about a plot to rob somewhere.  
“(Y/N) come on.” Peter muttered to you.  
“Seriously Peter, let the girl stay, she’d be a big help.” Andreas said quickly, winking at you before turning back to the other men.  
“I’m going home; you want a lift or not?” Peter groaned.

“Ok.” You sighed reluctantly and got up, putting on your shoes which were sat by the front door.  
He rolled his eyes when the room erupted into laughter and teasing, not saying a word as he followed you out to the truck and climbed in. You were half way home when he sighed and glanced at you while your feet rested on the dash board and your arm dangled out the window.  
“You shouldn’t listen to Andreas.” Peter finally said.

“Destiny says you’re jealous which is why you don’t like him.” You hummed, platting a strand of your hair as a way of not looking at him.  
“I don’t like him because he’s bad news, he was trying to get you to rob a federally protected truck!” Peter complained.  
“I was just trying to help.” You mumbled. “Andreas said we’d get payed a lot.”  
“Hey, we’re fine the job at the garage is paying a bit more.” Peter’s hand found yours as he pulled up outside the trailer and grinned at you.

***********************************************

“Look Peter I can explain.” Andreas tried to get the furious boy to listen but he stormed through the warehouse.  
“What the hell were you thinking Andreas!” Peter hissed.

“Look I came to talk to you about helping but she seemed hyped so I told her what was going on.” Andreas’ tone fuelled Peter’s anger.  
“Just leave us alone, don’t come looking for me or (Y/N) unless Destiny want’s one of us, I’m never going to go out drinking with you or do anything with you other than play nice when I have to.” Peter hissed at Andreas who stopped following him and nodded.  
“You know times are changing Peter, your Mom might have asked you to look after (Y/N) but you can’t stop her from doing what she wants to do.” Andreas called after Peter.

******************************************************************

Peter looked up when someone let out a wolf whistle and smiled as you obliviously skipped past the man trying to gain your attention and stopped in front of him. His eyes wondered over your waitressing outfit, the sight making your spunky self, look overly adorable.  
“Is this like a weird porn thing?” Peter chuckled and caught your hands as you went to punch his chest.  
“No… I thought about what you said.” You paused when he raised his eyebrow and lent on the metal door next to him. “You weren’t wrong about Andreas.”

“So I was right?” He pressed as he accepted the bag of food you were holding out for him.  
“I didn’t say that, I said you weren’t wrong.” You huffed.  
“So what’s with the outfit?” He sat down and patted his leg when he realised the seat he’d been about to offer you was slicked with grease.  
“I work at the café in town.” You hummed, taking a seat and playing with his hair.  
“Is this some sort of inside job for someone?” He joked as he opened the bag and looked inside.

“No, well I mean… your Mom may have called someone.” You giggled when he groaned.  
“How’s she doing?” He asked with his mouthful.  
“She wishes she could be here with us, says I have to behave better and she’s proud of you for yelling at Andreas.” You say as he finished and handed you the bag.  
“Alright, well I should finish up here and you should probably get back to work.” Peter sighed.  
“I have to wait for the bus.” You mumbled and he let out a laugh knowing you’d always objected to using the busses.

He walked with you back to the doors and smiled when you hesitated and looked like you were about to say something. You turned back to him and grabbed him by his work shirt, ignoring the car oil that coated it, pushing a tentative kiss to his lips which Peter quickly reacted to as he leaned into you and deepened the kiss.  
“She also pointed out that it’s nearly a full moon and I should help you as much as you help me.” You mumbled.  
“I see, well run along little red before the big bad gobbles you up.” He winked when you giggled at him. “Hey, if Andreas turns up just call me and I’ll come get you.”


	11. Chapter 11

Roman groaned when Lynda told him you and Peter had headed into the woods not long ago. He started to head towards he steps until he heard an unmistakeable moan and headed towards it when he heard Peter swear.

Peter’s teeth stung against your neck as he marked you as his, being sure to leave a purple bruise, his hands were tight around your thighs as he held you up against the large tree. He whispered into your ear with each move of his hips, grinning as he drew ungodly noises from you.  
“Oh faster Peter Harder!” Roman snorted when he came across the pair of you. While you tried to pull your skirt down Peter just laughed.  
“Fuck off Roman.” He chuckled.  
“I can hear you down at the trailer, (Y/N) you should learn how to be quiet.” Roman snickered.  
“I’m sorry babe.” Peter mumbled as he let you down and pulled your skirt to cover you.

“Yeah Babe he’s sorry he can’t go faster.” Roman snickered as he ducked, avoiding a pine cone you’d lobbed at his head.  
“I’ll be back later, don’t wait up.” Peter mumbled as he nipped your bottom lip.  
He reluctantly followed after Roman to do whatever they’d been planning and left you to head back to the trailer, Roman’s voice echoing your moans through the woods followed by Peter’s chuckles.


	12. Chapter 12

Peter grinned when he opened his front door, partly because he hadn’t seen you for a couple of years but also the thought of having the trailer full again had him feeling a little less alone.  
“(Y/N) what brings you here?” He asked with a smirk as he lent on the metal frame of the trailer.

“Your Mom called, said you were alone and there was a room here.” You stepped into the trailer without invitation.  
“Well, Mi casa es su casa.” He sighed shutting the door behind you. “Bedroom at the end, you can find everything else right?”  
“Yeah I’m good.” You vanished into Lynda’s old bedroom and dumped your bags onto the floor before flopping onto the bed.

*********************************************

You groaned and bit your lip, hoping Peter hadn’t come back from work while you were in the shower, as you hurried through the trailer to fetch your clothes. Peter headed in looking tired from his day at work, stopping with raised eyebrows when he saw you staring wide eyed at him, arms attempting to cover yourself.  
“Fuck…” He mumbled as his eyes wondered down your body.   
“Peter hey, thought you were still at work… I’ll just grab my clothes.” You mumbled hurriedly. 

He took several stumbled steps towards you, his hands softly cupping your waist as he skimmed his hands upwards. The cold metal of his rings leaving a pleasant hum on your warm skin, he chuckled when your arms twitched, as if you were fighting with yourself over whether you should open yourself up to him.  
It wasn’t like this was the first time the two of you had been this close, both of you’d been crushing hard on each other since you were sixteen. Suddenly the Wolfie best friend who was a year old became intriguing for a whole set of new reasons.  
His arms slid around you as he landed a kiss on your collar bone, your arms slowly slinking their way around his neck as he placed more kisses, each one leaving a territorial bruise. He nudged your head back so he could continue his kisses each one hard enough to reward him with a small gasp. 

Your fingers worked to unbutton his jacket, exposing his tattoo that you’d spent hours tracing with delicate fingertips, seeing the muscular effect of turning each full moon as he obediently helped you tug the shirt off.  
“You know Destiny’s coming over later right?” Peter mumbled when you ran your hands over his arms, letting his eyes fall shut.   
“Shh.” You mumbled not wanting anything to distract you from Peter.  
“Yes Ma’am.” He muttered as you lent up to kiss him.

The kiss became heated quickly, the two of you grabbing onto each other, teeth tugging and tongues swirling. Eventually Peter pushed you away making you frown at him with a pout that had him thinking of all the things he could teach you to do with your mouth.  
“Fuck me (Y/N), let me get my pants of.” He chuckled when you tangled your fingers into his hair and tugged him down to kiss you again.  
He tugged off his remaining clothes, pulling you up into his arms so he could kiss you and wrap your legs around his waist. He wondered toward the kitchen, backing you against the thin kitchen wall, using his leverage to slowly sink you down onto him. 

Your eyes rolled and you moaned loudly as Peter began to slowly pull out and ram back in, one hand on your thigh, the other against the wall next to your head. You gripped into his shoulders, your finger nails digging into his skin as he continued to thrust into you.  
Your lips met in sloppy kisses as your movements became urgent, hands gripping onto each other as sweat coated your bodies. He bit a moan into your shoulders as you clenched around his length, the hot feeling swirling between your hips, your whole body stiffening around him as you came hard.  
“Round two in the shower?” Peter gasped. You smiled and nodded as he kissed you ad carried you towards the small shower.


	13. Chapter 13

Reader Nicknames: Tomcat (Peter), Kitten/ Princess (Roman)

 

Peter and Roman were waiting for you to finish you football match, laughing at the idea of inviting you to one of Roman’s ‘fine balls’. You were the only girl in Hemlock Grove that would turn them down.  
“Hey guys what’s up?” You asked still in your kit with your hair in a messy bun at the back of your head.

“You’re not getting in my car when you’re all sweaty.” Roman huffed but smiled at you when you hugged him and rubbed your sweaty forehead onto his shirt.  
“So you coming to Roman’s fancy party?” Peter asked as he shouldered your bag or you and slung an arm over your shoulders.  
“Nope.” You said with the pop of the P and skipped ahead of the boys, grabbing Roman’s keys from his hand as you hurried past him.

“Here take this and you can get something to wear.” Roman muttered as he climbed into the car and moved you so you were sat on Peter’s lap.  
“Or you could buy a bigger car and me and Peter can stay home watching awful werewolf movies and pigging out on pizza.” You hummed with a cheeky grin.  
“Sorry Tomcat I’m going.” Peter chuckled when you scowled at him.  
“Traitor.” You huffed and took the black credit card that Roman had set on the dash board.

******************************************************************** 

“I bet she’s used my card to get a pizza.” Roman muttered to Peter who was in jeans and a shirt while Roman was in a smart suit although he’d abandoned his jacket at the table he’d had reserved for the three of you. The two of them were lent against the bar waiting for you.

“Yeah, that or she’s kitted out her room.” Peter chuckled remembering the year before when Roman had offered to pay for her bedroom to be redecorated.  
Before Roman could reply he saw you at the top of the stairs, he downed his drink and crossed the room, chuckling when Peter’s mouth dropped open a little bit. As soon as you saw him you carefully made your way down the stairs, gripping onto his arm in case your heels suddenly broke.  
“You look terrified.” Roman snickered as you wobbled a little.  
“You try dressing up like this.” You grumbled. “Why is everyone staring at me?”

“Probably because every other girl here’s uglier than you, except her but I think she’s a hooker.” Roman muttered.  
“Oh wow thanks Godfrey.” You grumbled with a pout, quickly re-joining your arms with Roman’s when you stepped away and instantly had two or three men smiling and attempting to approach you.  
“Don’t worry kitten I’ll make sure they stay away.” Roman chuckled as he steered you over to Peter.

“Who knew you could brush up so nicely.” Peter said as Roman turned to the bartender and ordered you a fancy looking drink in a tall glass.  
“You couldn’t find a suit?” You hummed as you took a sip and scrunched your nose.  
You spent most of the evening rebuffing any men that approached you or smiling next to Roman who at one point let one of the older of his business associates to wrap an arm around your waist.  
“Can we go home yet?” You sighed as you grabbed Peter’s arm, tugging of your heels and seeming to shrink an inch or two.

“Why aren’t you having fun, I’m pretty sure that guy over there asked Roman if he could rent you from him.” Peter laughed when you scowled at Roman who was watching the both of you carefully despite pretending to listen to the people who were talking to him. “Think he told him that you belonged to him.  
“Oh really?” You huffed smiling sweetly at Roman before grabbing Peter’s face and kissed him.  
Peter’s hand found the back of your waist as you let him deepen the kiss, only pulling away when someone cleared their throat. Roman was glaring at the two of you and Peter had to look away so he wouldn’t laugh.


	14. Chapter 14

“Peter.” You called out as you finished the trek from Roman’s house to Peter’s. The boy swung open the door to his trailer and hopped down the steps to sweep you into a bear hug.  
“Thought you were hanging out with your friends?” Peter asked as he shook a beer that he’d been drinking before you arrived and slumped into his hammock, offering you a spot next to him.  
“Nope and Roman wasn’t in so I came to see you.” You hummed and he chuckled.  
“Oi Peter you in?” You both looked over to see the lanky boy stroll into the garden, smirking when he set eyes on you. “So the twins say you don’t want to hang out because you’ve never been to a sleepover.”

“Shut up Roman.” You huffed blushing and turning away from him only for Peter to see you flushed face.  
“Wait you’ve never had a sleep over?” Peter asked with a laugh.  
“Urgh no ok, why is it so weird?” You huffed.

“I guess it’s not you don’t really have many other friends.” Roman muttered, grinning when you pouted.  
“You can sleepover at mine.” Peter offered.  
“Or we could all sleep in my huge house.” Roman huffed quickly as he glared at Peter.  
“Ok.” You muttered quietly.

 

You were perched on the edge of Roman’s huge bed, your pyjama shorts leaving enough of your legs bare to appreciate the expensive sheets underneath you.  
“Pick a movie.” Roman grunted as he headed into the bathroom and chuckled you the remote.  
You were flicking through tv channels when Peter arrived, making your eyes widen when your friend stripped down to his boxers and slid in opposite Roman’s side of the bed. Roman emerged wearing joggers and sunk into his bed, moving you until he was comfortable, grabbing the controller and changing the channel.

“This movie sucks.” Peter grumbled as his hand landed heavily in your lap. You were lent against Roman’s chest while your legs were slung over Peter’s, the three of you taking up the entirety of Roman’s bed.  
You’d been slowly falling asleep when warm fingertips played with the hem of your shorts, your eyes snapped open and you looked over to Peter whose eyes were on his hand as he continued to tease your thighs with gentle squeezes and glanced up at you with a wide Wolfe grin.

Roman noticed you fidgeting and glanced over at the two of you, pushing the thin straps of you top down until it fell down and tugged you down across his lap, kissing down to your chest.  
“Shit Roman, I was just going to play with her a bit!” Peter chuckled as Roman’s tongue trails around a hardening nipple.

He smirked at Peter when you whimpered and wriggled due to both boys teasing your body but neither actually touching where you wanted them. Roman pulled away and watched your face as Peter slowly circled your clit, before dragging his fingers through your folds and slide two fingers inside you.  
Roman swallowed and began kissing you desperately when deep throaty moans began pouring from your lips, one hand tangled into your hair and the other thumbed your breasts making you whimper between moans.  
“One of us should fuck her.” Peter said when he felt your walls beginning to clench around his fingers.

“Who’d you want princess?” Roman asked you as he ran his nose up your neck.  
“Um… I urgh.” You couldn’t finish your sentence as Peter pulled your orgasm from you. He spread your legs and glanced at Roman who ran a long finger through your folds and sucked them clean before Peter lifted your hips and buried his face between your thighs.  
“How about both of us?” Roman hummed while pressing sharp kisses to your throat. You’d slept with both Roman and Peter before but never in the same room, the idea had your body tingling.

“Yes please.” You gasped as you tried to concentrate on him.  
The next thing you knew you were being flipped over as Peter kissed your thighs and rubbed his cock through you wet folds. Roman gently tugged your hair so he could look at your face as Peter side into you, your moan catching in your throat as Peter pushed the whole of his length inside you before pulling out and ramming back in.  
“God (Y/N), so wet and tight… such a good girl for take me all.” Peter grunted as he found a steady pace and soon had your eyes rolling.

Roman licked his lips and pumped his length as he watched Peter rut into you roughly. When you kissed his tip he groaned but pulled you away as he continued to pump up and down.  
Almost as soon as Peter had come Roman was jealously tugging you into his lap so you could ride him. He lovingly watched you moved up and down on him, his hands on your hips, helping you keep a steady pace and yours on his shoulders.  
Peter lay on his back as he watched you ride his friend, resisting the urge to join in as your eyes began to roll. Roman’s touch was unusually gentle like he was trying to make up for the bruising touches that Peter had left on you.

You whimpered, both boys knowing that you were close. They both chuckled when you found it impossible to continue and Roman began thrusting up into you, both of you panting and moaning, Peter smiled when he caught your eye and sat up, kissing your breast and lapping his tongue against your nipple as his hand played with the other.  
A few rolls of your clit between Roman’s fingers had you coming hard and Roman followed quickly. You flopped down onto Roman’s chest while Peter kissed your back, gently massaging as he went.  
“I think I like sleepovers.” You mumbled and both boys burst into laughter.


	15. Chapter 15

Roman glared as he watched you and Peter, waving at you both, as he turned the car around and headed back home. You’d been friends with Roman for as long as he could remember, deep down he’d never really worried about behaving or anything serious because you were his backup plan.

He’d run the Godfrey Industries and marry you, it was how he’d planned his life out since he was a kid, but Peter just had to jump in and ruin it. At first Roman had found it funny, thinking Peter could never measure up to him in your eyes, only for you to go on a date with Peter and suddenly spend less and less time with Roman.  
But he’d kept silent, hoping that you’d come to your senses, only to be named best man in your wedding. He even helped the two of you find a house and still stayed silent, his heart breaking yet again when you both told him that you were starting a family of your own.

**********************************************************************

“Hey Roman, you in?” Peter called as Anna let him in the house.  
“What?” Roman snapped as he walked down the stairs to meet him at the bottom.

“Me and (Y/N) have a question to ask you.” Peter mumbled awkwardly as he ran a hand through his hair. “We’d like you to be the god-father of the baby… (Y/N) won’t let us know if it’s a boy or a girl yet.”  
Roman swallowed and glanced away from Peter as he wondered over to the mini bar in the living room. He’d been kidding himself that maybe Peter would wake up and skip town, leaving him to pick up the pieces, but he knew it was a stupid wish.

“Yeah sounds good.” Roman grunted. Peter chuckled and accepted a drink from his friend as they took a seat in the huge living room and talk over what you and Peter were going through.  
Throughout the evening Roman was tempted to yell at Peter, to storm out of his house and sweep you away, but he stayed silent on the subject. When you called Peter to say you were back from Destiney’s Roman vanished into a room at the back of the house, not having it in him to drive his best friend home and see you great Peter, the way you should be greeting him.


	16. Chapter 16

“Hey Peter.” You sang as you walked up to the boy, leaning against the locker next to his as he got his things from his locker and slammed it shut.

“Hey, you coming over to mine later, my Mom’s cooking.” Peter smiled hopefully but you gave him an apologetic look.

“Sorry I’m going out tonight but I might be free on the weekend.” You linked you fingers with his as you both made you way through the corridors of Hemlock High, smiling when waved goodbye to him and he bowed dramatically.

“See you at lunch.” You called after him as he jogged off to meet Roman.

*****************************************

 

Peter sighed when he walked pass your classroom and glanced through the glass of the window, seeing you smile and talk to the boy you’d been seated next to. By the time he’d found Roman he was in a foul mood.

 

“Still upset because you can’t figure out how to tell (Y/N) you like her?” Roman laughed as he bit into his food.

“Will you shut up if you’re not going to be helpful.” He snapped back.

“You know what you should do, make a power point she loves school and presentations and stuff.” Roman muttered as he finished his food.

“You think?” Peter asked his friend who nodded.

 

********************************* 

 

You were sat down in front of a blank wall at Roman’s huge house, Peter was grinning happily because he’d worked on something, with the help of Shelly, but he wouldn’t tell you what it was.  
“Ok so I’ve made a PowerPoint presentation.” Peter said nervously.  
“Yeah we know, you said that.” Roman mumbled.

“Why are you here?” Peter snapped when his nerves got the better of him.  
“Because this is my house now get on with it.” Roman grunted.  
Peter nervously started the presentation, you began to slowly realise that the list of reasons why he liked you, which had started with the reasons you were friends, quickly became reasons of why he liked you.

You flushed a bright red and when he finished, Roman was doubled over with laughter, clutching his sides as you and Peter looked at each other awkwardly.  
“So… (Y/N) … I like you.” Peter mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head.  
“She knows Peter.” Roman snickered.  
“I like you to.” You squeaked out still blushing at the amount of effort Peter put into the presentation.


	17. Chapter 17

Peter smiled when he stopped the tow truck outside the house and you skipped out into the garden to see him. His breath hitched as he took in the sight of you, still unable to look at you without the warm fuzzy feeling that filled his chest.

“Hello you.” He hummed as he got out of the truck and made his way over to you, sliding his hand across your swollen stomach before leaning into you and kissing you gently.  
“Are you hoping it’ll be a boy or a girl?” You ask when his attention returns to your stomach.  
“If it’s a boy I’ll be able to teach him about turning and the full moon.” Peter chuckled as if the thought excited him.

Before you realised what he was doing, he kissed you firmly while cupping your face with one hand. He carefully carried you into the house and set you down on the kitchen counter, breaking the kiss so he could trail ghosted kisses down your neck.  
You moaned as his hands slid under your dress and began gently kneading at your skin. He smiled as his hands continued to move over your skin making you let out smalls gasps and whispered moans. He pulled away for a moment and when you glanced down you saw his eyes glowing as he stared at you.

 

“Peter what’s wrong?” You asked quietly, hoping that he would be able to cope with the full moon tonight.  
“You’re my mate and we’re having a baby… it’s kind of… fucking hot.” Peter mumbled as he began to kiss the inside of your thighs.  
Before you could respond he’d pulled down your panties and placed a warm kiss against your core causing you to buck up and whimper. Your reaction seemed to egg him on as he began to gently lap at your core, his pace torturously slow as his thumb searched out your clit.

“Peter.” You moaned out as you let yourself fall back onto the kitchen counter. Peter let loose a low whine that caught in his throat creating a delicious tingling feeling between your legs.  
His touches continued, become frantic when you came closer to your high. He moved his free hand to your back, rubbing his thumb over the soft skin as he pulled you closer to him. Your fingers found their way into his hair as you wriggled in his grip attempting to increase your own pleasure.

His tongue teased your pleasure from you and his eyes rolled as your arousal hit him hard and you cried out his name. The werewolf lapped your juices until you were whimpering and over sensitive.  
“I can’t wait to make another one.” Peter muttered thoughtfully as he lovingly took in the sight of you blissed out.  
“Why don’t we wait for the first one?” You giggled. He grinned and nodded, lifting you off the kitchen counter and carried you towards the bedroom.


	18. Chapter 18

Avoiding Peter and Roman wasn’t easy, after the night you’d spent together they wanted to continuously spend time with you, which hadn’t been a problem until now. You’d been sat on your bathroom floor for so long your legs were numb.  
The little plus sign on the white stick had left you unable to move an inch, even when someone knocked at your door you didn’t bother answering it, your phone vibrated every five minutes or so letting you know that you still had to find a way out of meeting Roman and Peter today.

************************************************

“Oi (Y/N), we waited all night for you and you’ve missed two days of work.” Roman yelled as he let himself into your flat, no doubt having payed the super to let him in.  
“Get lost Godfrey.” You snapped, jumping up from your bed and hurrying to the bathroom in an attempt to hide the box of tests that was chucked haphazardly in the room.

“Well fuck you then.” Roman grunted as he followed you. You thought you’d hidden the box well enough, leading the boy out of the bathroom and over towards your front door.  
“I’m just super sleepy and I’m not feeling well.” You explained hopefully. Roman sighed and surprised you by pushing you back to your bedroom and demanding you get back in bed.  
He stayed until you fell asleep, finally clearing your mind, so you could sleep properly for the first time in two days. When you woke Roman was gone and after a few minutes of looking you realised the test was gone as well.

**************************************************

Roman paced his room, whiskey glass filled with the thick amber liquid, as he paced the room and though over what he could do. He wanted you and so did Peter, that is after all, how the plan to share you started so this could be his chance to get you to himself

 

All he had to do is keep Peter out of the loop, convince you that he’d be better for you and the child, and move you into his house. He continued to pace long after his glass was empty and it wasn’t until someone knocked on the door that he was pulled out of his dark selfishness, coming face to face with Peter, who was stood angrily on the doorstep.

“So what, you find out and fucking leave and not only that but you don’t bother telling me either.” Peter yelled at Roman who went to slam the door on him only to have the werewolf barge his way into the house.  
“What are going to fucking do Peter, you and Destiny can’t even keep that flat you’re sharing, and you think you can provide for (Y/N) and a kid?” Roman snapped back at Peter.  
“You know what, if you raise the kid it’ll end up like you a nasty, stuck up bastard.” Peter shoved Roman who grunted and shrugged Peter’s hands away from him.

*************************************************************

Neither Roman or Peter had spoken to you since you’d seen them last, although Peter was more worried about you than angry with the situation, you hadn’t expected them to turn up to talk to you.  
“We should talk.” Peter said softly.  
“Yeah we should.” Roman grumbled as he walked into the living room and made himself at home,

“Um sure thing.” You sighed nervously, walking with Peter to join Roman on the sofa.  
No one spoke for a while, the tension was heavy in the air, it wasn’t until Roman sighed and lent forward that the silence was broken.  
“We came up with a plan.” Roman sighed. “You’re moving in with me.”  
“If you want to.” Peter cut across Roman before he could finish. “We just figured it’s better than here, not that it’s bad it’s just you know.”

“Stupidly lavish and comes with servants.” You finished for him, you both snickered while Roman frowned as if he found nothing amusing about what you’d said.  
“We want to help and we both… love you (Y/N).” Roman’s outburst had you stunned, never had you ever heard Roman say something so sincere to anyone but Shelly.  
“Yeah were gonna help you figure this out and we’ll look after you both.” Peter muttered as he slid a hand onto your stomach.


	19. Chapter 19

Your pregnancy had been rather awkward. Both Peter and Roman seemed forever in competition with each other, once you’d moved into Roman’s spare room he tried to block Peter from the house only for you to point out that there was space for Peter to live there too.

Roman couldn’t help but feel jealous at how the two of you just seemed to come together, he tried to be helpful and comforting but it was much harder than Peter made it look. Most of your pregnancy Peter was there for everything, Roman how ever gave up and chose to fund whatever you needed.

Both boys paced outside the delivery room as they waited for someone to tell them how you were. When they were allowed to see you Roman was occupied with making sure you were ok while Peter’s focus was in the child.

*****************************************

Peter left for work as you settled your daughter down for the night, when you glanced up to find Roman watching you awkwardly in the doorway. He reluctantly let you beckon him forward and settled the little girl in his arms.  
“She’s so small.” Roman whispered as he looked down at her.

“She’s bigger than she was a few days ago.” You said with a happy sigh, it was the first time he’d really acknowledged the child.  
“She likes me.” Roman mumbled and you couldn’t help dazzle him with a wide smile.  
Roman sat with your daughter for several hours, both of them falling asleep together and you didn’t have the heart to move either of them. When Peter came home the two of you had a few minutes to yourself until a loud string of crying had you both hurrying upstairs.

“Shh please stop… I’ll buy you nice things… you don’t need to cry.” Roman was babbling over the child who was still screeching.  
“Here.” Peter muttered as he took the baby from Roman and instantly had her calm again.  
“She woke up and just started crying.” Roman explained, scowling when you giggled.  
“It’s ok Roman.” You said quickly, kissing his cheek as he ran a hand through his hair.


	20. Chapter 20

Peter X Fem!Reader Swearing

 

 

Peter found you curled up on his sofa, his mother rubbing circles against your back, he quickly took her place.

“Hey, (Y/N) it’s ok.” Peter muttered as you sat up and hid your face in his shoulder, sobbing loudly, as he kept whispering over and over

“No it’s not.” You cried. “He’s so stupid and mean so why do I care so much?” You sighed and wiped your eyes

 

“Because you love him… even though his’ a dick sometimes.” Peter grumbled.

The rest of the afternoon was spent much of the same way, Peter comforting you, while you wailed or cried sometimes even swearing about Roman which only made Peter chuckle.

“It’ll be ok (Y/N).” He muttered softly.

Before either of you thought it through his lips were on yours, on hand cupping the back of your head, while his other arm stayed flung over the back of his musty sofa.

 

“Wait Peter I’m sorry.” You gasped pulling away from him, he nodded, understanding why you’d stopped. 

“Seriously?” Roman asked from the doorway of the trailer and turned on his heels.

“Roman!” Peter called only to find his friend had stormed to his car and was already screeching up the road.


	21. Chapter 21

“Roman don’t you have any movies?” You grumbled as Peter slumped on the Sofa. Roman emerged from his large kitchen and shrugged, passing Peter a beer as he hopped over the back of the sofa.

 

“Get Anna or Conway to take you to the store.” Roman muttered as he ran a hand through his hair and pulled a wad of cash from his jacket pocket.

“Get more beer and food.” Peter called as he flipped on the TV, letting his head follow you but his eyes never left the screen.

“K, Be back in a bit.” You called as Conway politely led you out of the house.

 

 

“You know I can smell you right.” Peter said suddenly, Roman snorted at the werewolf who scrunched his nose. “No way your sleeping with her before I do.”

 

“Yeah because you have so much more to offer, plus three nights out of a month you’re in a little fur coat.” Roman snarked back at him with a wide grin.

“Fifty bucks says I can turn her on better than you can.” Peter retorted before downing the last of his beer. Roman hummed and ran his bottom lip through his teeth as he mulled over Peter’s proposal. 

“Deal.” He shook Peter’s hand. When you returned you paused nervously on your way to the kitchen, both boys watching you with a hungry expression.

*********************************************

 

The hum of the microwave was almost hypnotic, you’d missed Roman calling to you until he’d slid his arms around your waist, and begun slowly kissing down your neck.

“Roman what’re you doing?” You asked suspiciously. Roman was a possessive friend and you’d gotten used to his arm tightly wrapped around your waist or him squishing you between him and Peter whenever someone got a little too close for his liking. 

He’d never gone this far before, but before he answered the microwave dinged so he left you to pour the piping hot popcorn into a bowl. You skipped through to the living room and took your position between the boys.

 

You took no notice of Peter’s arm slowly slinking around your shoulder, his hand trailing across your shoulder so gently you almost didn’t feel it, Roman’s hand did the same on your knee and slowly snaked up your thigh. 

“Um… guys!” You squeaked when Peter bit gently on your jawline while Roman softly ran his lips across your neck until he reached the sweet spot behind your ear and sucked harshly.

 

“mmh.” Roman hummed. Peter pulled away from you momentarily and grinned at Roman who copied him and saw your face was flush and your pupils blown wide with lust.

“I won!” Peter declared happily as he threw his hands up and grabbed a mouthful of popcorn.

“No I did… Technically we both did but I can think of another bet we can make.” Roman muttered, fixing you with a dark look.

“What are you two talking about?” You grumbled as you paused the film.

 

“We made a deal or rather, a bet, as to who could turn you on but it seems that we both won.” Peter’s voice was cracked with lust when he looked at you, your embarrassed blush only adding to the fiery look in his eyes.

“A hundred says I can make her cum before you can.” Roman growled as his hands slipped around your waist.

“You got it Godfrey.” Peter snapped quickly. “You want in?” He asked you with a wolfy smile. You went to nod but Roman’s mouth had reattached itself to your neck as he began nipping at the skin slowly.

“Um… sure.” You whimpered. In the next instant Peter’s lips were crushed to yours and your head began to spin as both your friends practically devoured what bare skin they could reach.


	22. Chapter 22

With a defeated sigh you stepped over the county line, officially returning home, you knew Peter would understand why you left. Your best friend Roman however, was another story, you knew he didn’t take any form of rejection well.

Peter ripped the door of the caravan open before you’d even approached it, pulling you into his body and burying his nose in your neck, inhaling deeply as he continued to walk into you.

 

“God I’ve missed you babe, come on you look exhausted.” He mumbled. You giggled when he didn’t move, only wrapping the hand that wasn’t wrapped around your waist into your hair.

 

“I couldn’t find Shelly.” You whispered sadly. He pulled away and kissed your forehead, taking your hand and led you inside.

“Yeah, she hasn’t turned up here either… she’ll come home soon.” Peter muttered. He took your backpack and dumped it on the armchair across the room as he sat next to you. 

“I can’t even find her with tracking.” You mumbled as Peter tugged off your shoes and pulled you into his arms, curling up with you, as he trailed a hand through your hair. “I’m so tired.” You hummed as he moved to massage your neck.

 

“You spent a month hunting for Shelly, continuously using witchy powers, you’re going to be exhausted.” Peter said softly. “Sleep, I’ll tell Roman you’re back and get some takeout.”

You smiled when he kissed you softly and slid a pillow under your head as he gently got up off the sofa. He knelt next to you smiling as he watched your eyes fall heavy with sleep, adoringly kissing your forehead.

 

*************************************** 

 

“She looks awful.” Roman muttered. You grunted in sleepy response making both men chuckle as you sat up and pouted. 

“Here babe.” Peter smiled softly and handed you a plastic take out box and a steaming mug of coffee.

 

“So, you finally come home, I actually had money on you never coming back.” Roman grinned widely at you causing you to roll your eyes at him.

“I gave up… after a month, there is literally no trace of her, I’m actually impressed.” You smiled and both boys laughed.

The rest of the evening was spent laughing and eating, talking about Shelly, Peter eventually walked Roman to his car and returned with a fiery look in his eyes.

 

“I missed you.” He mumbled. He scooped you into his arms and carried you to bed, refusing to look away from you, as he set you down and tugged off his shirt.

“You said that already… I missed you to.” You whispered as he clambered into bed and tucked your head under his chin.


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Smut And Swearing, Feel Free To Use The Gif <3 Hope You Enjoy

 

Roman smiled as he pulled up next to you and Peter, he ignored the jealous twinge in his gut as Peter slung an arm around you while he laughed.

 

“Hey (Y/N).” Roman muttered reaching out if the car to grab the back of your neck and kiss you. you smiled and slid into the back of the car while Peter and Roman began talking.

 

 

“So (Y/N) and I were thinking of crashing that party at the mill, you want to go?” Peter asked Roman who glowered at the pair of you in the rear-view mirror.

 

“Really, what party?” He snapped. You pulled out the paper flier and lent forwards wrapping your arms around his shoulders and leaning your head on his neck. He hummed as you began telling him who would be there and eventually pulled up in the parking lot of the diner he was taking you to.

“Well I think it’ll be fun.” Peter said, opening the door for you. you smiled and began joking around with him while Roman locked the car. As soon as he was done his arm found its way around your waist and ever curious glance at you was met with a devilish stare daring them to attempt talking with you.

 

*************************************

 

“Roman come on dance!” You yell over the thumping music and sway your hips, his only response was to bite his lip at the new skin your rotating hips exposed due to the shortness of your dress.

 

“I don’t dance (Y/N) can’t we just drink and fuck in the bathroom?” He grumbled when you gripped his belt and pulled him forwards, once your arms were wrapped around his neck he began to loosen up and smile and he began moaning as he pressed kisses to the base of your neck.

“Roman really?” You giggle as his hands found their way up your thighs. He chuckled and kissed you before telling you to stay where you were and wait for Peter.

“Hey where’s Roman?” Peter asked as he joined you a few minutes later.

“Oh he didn’t say, so bestie how’s this secret girlfriend of yours?” You say poking Peter who chuckled and shoved you playfully.

 

“Hey… I’m so having words with Destiny, she tells you everything.” He chuckled when you rolled your eyes and grabbed two plastic cups of beer from a boy’s hands as he walked past, letting you take them when you smiled.

“Duh… I grew up with you two she’s gonna tell me everything, leverage my man.” You tap the plastic glasses together and he can’t help but laugh as you down it and begin dancing to the music.

**********************************************

 

“Peter just gimmi a minute, I need the bathroom.” You slurred as you stumbled into the girl’s room. You turned and froze seeing Roman pounding a girl against the wall, half way through sniffing a line of white powder from her shoulder.

“Shit… (Y/N) I can …” Before he finished you turn and yank the door open. Peter catches a glimpse of Roman buttoning his jeans as he ran after you and couldn’t help but slam a hand against his chest.

“You’re a fucking piece of shit Roman.” He yelled shoving the Upir and storming after you.

 

He shoved through the crowd and reached you as you pushed through the metal gates. The two of you were close enough to know that neither one wanted to talk so he just let you plod along until your heels hurt too much to walk so he gave you a piggy backed.

His mother said nothing when he walked into the trailer with you fast asleep on his back and set you in his bed. You snuffled and rolled over as you settled into the familiar bed.

“What happened?” Lynda asked from the doorway. She’d kept an eye on you ever since your mother dumped you on Destiney’s doorstep at fifteen, sometimes you’d even hit the road with them so she was worried by your massacre streaked face.

 

“Roman was screwing so girl in the bathroom for coke, she caught him, I brought her home.” Peter growled as he pulled the duvet around you and storming out of the trailer and heading up the garden steps.

“Peter what’re you going to do?” Lynda asked as she grabbed his arm to stop him, but jerked back when his eyes fixed on her. “Peter calm down.” She warned realising how close he was to loosing control.

“He can’t do this to her, he thinks I’m going to let him hurt (Y/N) and not do anything.” Peter hissed and threw a punch at the wall next to him.

 

“Fine, I can’t stop you from going but you need to keep control of yourself.” Lynda threw her hands up and went back inside ready to wait on you hand on foot until she made you feel better.

“ROMAN!” Peter slammed his hand on the door until Roman opened it, rolling his eyes as he lent smugly against the door frame.

“Let me guess you’re here because she’s so sad even though in a week she’ll be back here, with me.” Roman’s smug smile made Peter lose control and he rammed into the Upir, who swung for Peter’s face.

 

“You don’t get to keep fucking up Roman, pretty soon she’s not going to come back.” Peter yelled as he left a solid smack on Roman’s face. Despite the nose bleed and the werewolf pinning him to the floor, Roman began to laugh.

“She always comes back Peter, every fucking time, you never had a shot with her and you never will.” He shoved Peter hard enough to throw him over to the door.

“Yeah well I’ll be the one with her when she walks out of your life.” Peter spat as he got up and stormed out of the building.


	24. Chapter 24

Peter dropped the phone from his ear to the floor and sank to the sofa, Destiny clutched onto him as he tried to keep it together, he’d hoped you would pull through. You were the only person that made him want to settle in one place, made his heart skip a beat and he’d let you walk home alone while he and Roman hung out. 

He wished he’d ignored your insistence that you didn’t need a ride home, he knew Roman felt the same way.

 

 

“The Doctor just called.” He whispered and let his head fell into his hands as he began to silently sob. “She’s not going to make it.”

 

**************************************

 

Roman paced back and forth in his office, he’d spent the morning screaming at Pryce, now he was trying to relive the pent up anger by counting the floor tiles as he paced. You were his best friend, Shelly’s to, and Pryce was just giving up on you he couldn’t, wouldn’t, let it stand. 

He growled and stormed out of his office, jogging to the lift, heading down to the car park so he could head over to Peter’s.

 

Both boys sat with beers, mulling over what life would be like without you, neither wanting to stop and think about the times they’d had for fear of breaking down and being unable to cope any more. They both knew it was easier for Peter to move on, run from the issue, but wasn’t able to simply leave the place you’d both met.

“I tried to get Pryce to take the case… he wouldn’t let me admit her.” Roman grunted. The bitter bite to Roman’s voice told Peter he wasn’t alone in his grief and that Roman, was surprisingly upset by your death.

 

“Yeah well… it’s my fault I should have been there.” Peter sighed, hiding his tears by dropping his head back.

The phone that had been abandoned by Peter’s feet since the call that morning. Neither of them made any movement as the watched the phone trill away to itself on the floor. Eventually Peter picked it up and swallowed harshly enough to draw Roman out of his self-loathing for the world.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me… no Pryce don’t you dare, Roman talk to him!” Peter yelled. He threw the phone at Roman and glared at his friend furiously as the Upire hummed every now and then.

When Roman hung up he avoided looking at Peter, eventually indicating for his friend to follow him to the shining red roadster that was sat waiting for them. When the white towers were in sight Roman glanced at Peter.

“(Y/N) agreed to… this new thing Pryce has been working on, if it works it’ll save her life.” Roman muttered. Peter grunted in response, his jaw clenched as he waited to see what Roman had let Pryce do to you.

 

**************************************

 

“Hey Babe… (Y/N) I missed you.” Peter whispered as Pryce let him into your room, before your eyes found him his hands were cupping your face, kisses gently finding your cheeks.

“Peter… hi.” You said softly. He smiled and nodded, stroking your hair as he watched over you happily.

“I think it’s safe to say that so far the operation worked.” Pryce declared smugly. Roman thanked him and took a seat next to your bed, smiling at you when you tilted your head towards him. Peter was knelt at your side, one hand linked with yours, the other rubbing his thumb against your arm.

 

“I’m glad you’re ok.” Peter whispered to you as you began dozing off with your head lent against his.

“Pryce was actually worried I wouldn’t get better… I won’t be able to leave Hemlock though.” You stiffened slightly and began to panic, Roman couldn’t help but chuckle when the beeping machine next to your bed started to go frantic.

“Destiny said we can stay with her until we can afford somewhere and she’s looking forward to helping you get better.” Peter grinned at you when you smiled.

 

“You don’t want to… move around?” You asked him quietly. 

“Yeah but you know… I’d rather have you with me so… holidays from now on.” Peter’s warm smile cheered you up and you couldn’t help but sigh contently, despite your slowly healing injuries, as he whispered to you and occasionally planted tender kisses on your cheeks.


	25. Chapter 25

Peter sighed as he waited for you to open the door. Lynda had asked him to check up on you when you didn’t turn up for a few days, she wanted to know if you were ok or if you’d moved on from Hemlock Grove.

 

“(Y/N), you in?” Peter called and you quickly opened the door, spotting the bags of food in his hands.

 

“Hey, Lynda called me earlier I didn’t think you’d be here so soon.” You gasped, the hoover strewn across the floor and your short summer dress catching Peter’s attention as he followed you to the kitchen.

“Yeah well, we hadn’t heard from you in a while.” He grumbled, swallowing when you hopped up onto the counter and smiled as he instead on packing away the shopping for you.

“Well I’ve been busy.” You told him matter of fact.

“Oh yeah, doing what?” He chuckled, following you when you tugged him out to the fire escape and up onto the roof where a hammock slung slow across the small space, the rest was occupied by herbs that Destiny was forever short off.

 

“It would have been easier to do it if I’d moved in the forest but I like it here.” You told him as you sat down on the hammock and swung yourself.

“And you know the lack of houses in the forest.” He pointed out as he joined you. “You want me to help move that stuff?” He asked and quickly went to help you.

The two of you worked most of the afternoon, he listened to you chirping on about the different ingredients that Destiny needed and how other people were willing to buy them.

 

“You know I never thought I’d see the day you settled in one place.” He chuckled, tossing his shirt in the corner as he sat next to you, his fingers stroking up and down your legs.

The two of you had grown up together and as soon as you were old enough to notice each other there had been something between the two of you, desperately ignored, but in the lazy afternoon heat slipping away it seemed impossible to avoid.

 

“Peter.” You moaned as his hand slid up your thighs and under the elastic of your underwear, slowly pulling them down your thighs as he watched your reaction with fascination, his bottom lip running through his teeth as he groaned.

He quickly pulled away, tugging his jeans and boxers off as he climbed into the hammock with you, wrapping your legs around your waist as you pressed messy kisses to your lips, one of his hands tangling with your hair as he cupped the back of your head, the other raising your hips so he could sink into you.

 

A low guttural grunt left him as he kept a slow pace, his head moving to drop to the crook of your neck, his breath fanning over your skin in short puffs, leaving a trail of Goosebumps. Your high began to build, a swirling heat that had your tossing your head back, your fingernails digging into his shoulders as he kissed you again, his final thrust forcing the hammock to skid across the tarmacked roof.

 

“I didn’t expect that to happen.” He chuckled as he kissed your neck and knelt so he could reach his clothes. “I’m probably really late getting back home.” He smiled when you frowned.

“But…. I um…” You stuttered and he bent down to kiss you.

 

“I have the late shift for work tomorrow so I could spend all morning with you.” He offered, his hands slowly sliding up the inside of your thigh which made you whimper.

“Promise?” You asked and he smiled.

“I’ll be here, and by the time I’m done with you, you won’t be able to walk.” He kissed you and winked before hurrying back to the apartment and leaving you daydreaming about him, shouting up from the street before getting in his truck and driving off.


	26. Dream Mate (Part One)

Peter smiled as you stretched over his hammock, fingers walking the length of your legs, slowly sliding back up and repeating the whole movement. He couldn’t get enough of watching you, the way you moved and fidgeted under his touch.

“I’m glad I found you.” He hummed happily and you bit your lip, blushing at him.

Your mouth moved with your response but no sound left you, for a minute or two he was utterly confused, maybe he just hadn’t heard you or he’d zoned in on some other sound but even after the second time you’d spoken he couldn’t hear.

 

Slamming noise jolted him and he blinked at the sudden change in position, he was lay where he had been before whatever just happened, realising he had no idea what you looked like or how your voice sounded, just that you needed to be found.

“Peter you alright?” Lynda asked as she carried a shopping back into the trailer.

“Yeah… I mean I think so… just um.” He stumbled over his words unsure how to make his point.

 

“The dream again?” She set that bags down and looked at Peter. “You know you should talk to Destiny about it.”

“Why so my natural urges can force me to mate with someone who can guarantee the Rumancek line?” Peter snorted and watched as his Mom unloaded the bags.

“You know what happens to rejected mates.” She scolded and Peter groaned.

 

“Yes ok I don’t want her to become a werewolf magnet but… I’m not exactly prepared to take on the responsibilities of having a mate.” Peter pointed out and Lynda sighed.

“Peter you can either give into your urges and sire a child, sire a family, or let that poor girl be stalked by werewolves the rest of her life.” Lynda arched an eyebrow and Peter relented.

“Fine I’ll go see Destiny.” With that he grabbed his jacket and stormed away from the trailer, taking his time as he walked the edge of the road.


	27. Dream Mate (Part Two)

“You’re late your Mom called ages ago.” Destiny shooed Peter into the apartment and grabbed his chin as she looked him over.

“What’re you doing?” Peter sighed and she pated his cheek as she started gathering things from around the room.  
“Checking how deep it’s gotten.” Destiney hummed. “Did you see her face or hear her speak?”  
“Saw her face, can’t remember her face and didn’t hear her voice.” Peter sighed and followed her to the bathroom where she mixed everything in a jar and spread a map of Hemlock Grove on the floor.

“We pour the liquid on the map, say the words and you should be able to find her… that’s if she stays in one place long enough.” Destiney handed Peter the bottle and he started to pour, watching it ooze into spider like legs and skitter about until it settled in a circle.  
“Well, I found her, how do I break it to her that fate’s chosen her to get knocked up by a werewolf?” Peter sighed and Destiney rolled her eyes.  
“Stop stalling and go!” She chased him out and down the stairs and made sure he got into his truck.

***********************************************************

 

“Can I help you?” You asked when you opened the door to find a stranger stood on your porch.  
“I’m Peter Rumancek.” He muttered, staring at you with an odd look in his eyes.

“OK… why’re you here?” You asked and he shuffled his feet.  
“Um… have you been having weird dreams?” he asked and you nodded slowly.  
“What are you like a door to door shrink?” You asked and Peter chuckled.  
“No um actually this will sound weird but I’m the guy from your dreams.” Peter muttered and you slammed the door shut. “Yeah that was going to fail from the start.”

****************************************

 

“So, you saw her and what happened?” Lynda asked as she served dinner.

“I told her I was from her dreams and she slammed the door in my face.” He chuckled and Lynda shrugged.  
“She saw and spoke to you so give it a few days and I’m sure the dreams will kick in.” Lynda sighed and Peter started eating in silence, unable to think of anything else but your face.

It was a few days later when you found your way into the Rumancek trailer. In fact, you just seemed to wonder in and sit on the sofa with Peter, Lynda wasn’t a bit surprised and while Peter was questioning it he was completely distracted.  
“See I said she’s find you.” She chuckled as Peter stroked your hair.

“Is it always going to be like this or does she… regain free will and destroy her mating instinct?” Peter half joked.  
“In theory, yes… it goes once you first… “mate” however if you are close the feeling may continue.” Lynda sighed. “It really depends on how the two of you get on its complicated.”  
“Well for now I think we should get to know each other seeing as the dreams were so vague.” Peter smiled when you glanced up at him and inspected his face. “Magic dreams suck.” He grinned when you nodded.


	28. Chapter 28

Peter grinned as you came out of the trailer and crossed over to the hammock and handed him a beer.

 

“Is that my shirt?” He chuckled after taking a sip and you looked down at what you were wearing.

 

“I mean… maybe… I don’t know it was with my stuff.” You muttered and he grinned.

 

“Hey not to worry Sweetheart, it looks good on you.” Peter chuckled and moved so you could sit next to him on the hammock, offering for you to take a sip of his drink.


	29. Chapter 29

“And then it got worse!” You blabbered. Peter glanced at you as he took a drag from his cigarette.

“Worse?” He muttered. You nodded and sat up a little more as you looked up at him as he shifted on his perch on the wall.

“I tripped, pshed the twins into the desert counter, then tripped up their friend into Roman. His cigarette got stuck in her hair and burnt off the ends.” You failed miserably as you hid your face in your hands.

“Shee-it.” Peter said through laughter as he shook his head at your embarrassment. “That is the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard!”


	30. Chapter 30

“They scare me.” You said after a long silence.

“The woods?” Peter asked with a chuckle as he bit into his orange half and glanced at you as you swung in the hammock.

“Yeah, they don’t creep you out?” You asked.

He shook his head as he tossed the leftover orange into the woods. “It’s behind my house.” He grinned when you rolled your eyes. “Besides werewolves aren’t scared of the woods.” He lay next to you in the hammock as you giggled.


	31. Chapter 31

“You don’t understand it was awful. I kinda wanted to kill him.” Destiny added as you sat on the counter and watched her ramble on about her fight with Andreas.

“Well we’re here for you.” You said and smiled when she looked at little happier.

“Yeah.” Peter agreed.“Okay, you want to kill each other. That’s good. That’s healthy.”

“I’m not sure it is. I don’t think Destiny should take any advice from you. Don’t kill each other.” You blabbered as Peter and Destiny exchanged looks.

“I agree it’s one thing to argue. We need to talk it out.” She decided.


	32. Chapter 32

“You smell like a wet dog” You said as you walked into your room to find Peter dripping onto the carpet.

“Might have something to do with the storm outside and the wet werewolf you were supposed to let in here an hour ago.” He muttered.

“Sorry I got distracted.” You rubbed the back of your head awkwardly before rushing to get him several towels.


	33. Chapter 33

You’d hated Peter when you met him. He was irritating, you weren’t sure why you found him irritating but you did. Roman would leave you alone because of course, neither you and Peter existed if Roman wasn’t present. The fact that your lives continued when he wasn’t present seemed to shock him.  
Your brother, Roman was more than adamant that you should get on with Peter because he hated wasting time, splitting between the two of you. He’d never hear that you were more than happy to spend time with Shelly rather than him.

Over time Peter started to win you over. They way he’d talk and be interested in what you were saying, instead of Roman who saw listening to anyone other than himself as a public service. Peter would remember books you’d been looking for and deliver them for you and Shelly to enjoy, topics you were excited about were feverishly researched and debated, something you loved. It was far better than the silence of the Godfrey dinner table.

“You coming with me tonight?” Roman asked Peter who was staring across the school car park as they smoked together.  
“Oh. Um, I can’t. I have some stuff to do.” Peter said quickly, Roman scoffed and let out a puff of smoke.  
“i'll come with you, we can go once you’re done.” Roman said. Peter shook his head and started walking away.  
“I just can’t tonight.” Peter insisted and rushed off.

*************************************************************

“Peter?” You called as you let yourself into the trailer. He darted from down the hall and swamped you in a big, tight, bear hug.  
“I missed you.” Peter muttered into your neck as he held you tighter.  
“We saw each other a little while ago.” You said with a light laugh.  
“Yeah but I can’t do this because of your brother.” He grumbled and kissed all over your face. You smiled and kissed him back as he picked you up and set you on the edge kitchen counter.

As you kissed he danced his fingers up your legs, pushing your skirt up, he grinned when you let him push you back and lift your leg up onto the counter. He pushed your underwear to one side as he kissed the soft skin on the inside of your thighs.  
You groaned softly as he reached your core, kissing and tasting you until your eyes rolled and your back arched enough for him to use one hand to pin down your hips.

A huge bang made the two of you jump apart as Roman stalked into the trailer. “Roman!” Peter said in surprise.  
Roman didn’t say anything he just scowled at Peter as he grabbed your arm and dragged you out of the trailer. When Peter tried to stop him he shoved you into the car and turned on his friend. “I liked it better when she hated you. Stay the fuck away from my sister!”


	34. Chapter 34

“So uh. I saw (Y/N).” Peter said as he joined Lynda at the table. He thanked her quickly as she passed his his tea.  
“Is she doing ok? I dropped off some food for her a few weeks ago but I haven’t had time to check on her for a while.” Lynda asked, narrowing her eyes at Peter when he sighed and waited for a moment before replying.  
“She hasn’t burned the apartment down which is a miracle. But, uh, she met Roman.” Peter muttered and took a sip, winced and added some sugar as Lynda sucked a breath between her teeth.  
“And how did Roman react to her?” She asked, glancing at Peter when he swirled his drink.

“How everyone reacts when they first meet her, like a brainded teen in love.” Peter grinned when he glanced up at Lynda who frowned.  
“You sure there wasn’t anything else? I just don’t want her getting wrapped up with an Upir.” Lynda muttered as she finished her tea.  
“She’s going to the bar with Destiny tonight and I can take some groceries round tomorrow.” Peter offered and she hummed in agreement.

“Make sure you invite her for dinner. I’ll call Destiny and check about (Y/N)’s bills. Maybe she should move in with her, Destiny could help her make money off her gift.” Lynda was staring out of the window as she spoke.  
“You know how (Y/N) is with magic and witchy things. Her brains everywhere at once are you sure you could get her to do what Destiny does?” Peter muttered. Lynda chuckled and shook her head as she smiled fondly.  
“What about little pocket charms. That might work.” She pointed out and Peter agreed.

****************************************

“Alright, one drink each then we can get to the karaoke bar I found. It’s awful but I bet I can rustle up free drinks for the rest of the night.” Destiny said sail with a big grin. You smiled as she rushed to the bar.  
You liked hanging out with Destiny. She could always tell when you were having what Peter calls a ‘witchy day’. Lynda and Peter would worry to much and fuss. Destiny let you have a bit more fun, she made sure you went out and even dragged you on walks through the woods.

“Hey there witchy woman!” Someone said as they sat next to you. After recovering from being a little startled you smiled, recognising the Upir who was grinning wickedly beside you.  
“Oh hello.” You said quietly.  
“I didn’t peg you for a barfly?” Roman said and you hummed as if you’]d forgotten he was there.  
“Oh I’m not. The energy in here is… Do you know Destiny?” You smiled and waved at Destiny who was frowning in your direction. She shook her head as she turned to get your drinks and carry them over.

“Well you could come and party with me. I’m sure I can find somewhere with a good energy for you to have some fun.” He smiled until Destiny slammed her drink down onto the table.  
“I’m sure you could but we’re not interested. We have plans.” Destiny said firmly and glowered at Roman who rolled his eyes and ignored her.  
“We could go somewhere fun, wherever you’d like.” He smiled when you seemed a little enchanted before shaking your head.  
“I’m already going with Destiny.” You said as she sat down and looked smugly at him over your shoulder. “Maybe another time.”

**************************************************************

“Hey! Peter.” Roman shouted as Peter jogged over to the trailer’s steps. He had your bag in his hand and seemed distracted. “Where’s (Y/N)?”  
“Why do you want to know?” Peter asked slowly and frowned when Roman shrugged.  
“She seemed like a lot of fun, why can’t I just want to hang around with her?” Roman asked cooly as he pottered after Peter who stopped and sighed as he turned to face Roman.

“She’s going through some witch stuff, the moons messing with her, she doesn’t need you sniffing around.” Peter answered. It was a partial truth. You were going through something witchy, though Destiny was sure it was just an illness that would pass but you couldn’t do any spells of brews or little herb cures you’d give out. Of course you being stubborn, Lynda insisted you stay with them.  
“Well then I should visit the patient. What is it with you and Destiny acting like she can’t you know, do whatever she wants.” Roman complained.

“Because she has no one but my family looking out for her.” Peter snapped and jogged down the steps, rushing into the trailer.  
“I think it was just a dizzy spell!” You tried to sit up but Lynda pushed you back and put a damp cloth on your forehead.  
“You’ve been sick, seeing things…” Lynda started explaining before Destiny joined you both with a drink.  
“Not to mention you prophetic dreams are getting iffy. I think it might be one of the plants in your house. We can go and look at them later and figure out which ones causing it.” Destiny offered and glanced at Lynda who nodded.  
“Peter you’ll be able to stay and witch sit?” Lynda asked him. He grinned and nodded.  
“Yeah there’s a few awful werewolf movies on we can watch.” He teased and sit next to you.


End file.
